Bast
by L. Lexna
Summary: "The figure's smirk never left. He couldn't wait. It had been nearly a month since his last heist and encounter. Encounter with who you may ask? Oh that's easy only the most smexy hunk of man meat for miles. His name was addicting and smooth like chocolate, which just rolled off the tongue, he's- Click. Click. -pointing a gun at my head." A notorious thief and a disgruntled cop.
1. Prolouge

**Woot! First story! Just a prologue so it's short, but hey why not? Enjoy this shortness!**

* * *

He smirked; it was too easy, really. The security team was a useless bunch of fat pigs, the cameras were mediocre, and the building itself was just _begging_ to be penetrated! If it didn't hold such valuables he would be insulted. He dipped his hand into another display case, skillfully dodging the security lasers, and plucked out the golden item. A golden crown, not what he was precisely searching for – but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. He nearly laughed, good thing he was a thief. Oh the joys of being bad. As he was grabbing the last item he heard the sirens. Grinning, he made his way to the roof. About time- he even had the courtesy to be spotted- now to wait. He could spare a few moments for a friendly quarrel with a certain officer.

* * *

**Like I said- tis short. I'd give you kudos if you review it, I mean, not much there.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is legit. Let me know if anyone's confused, is so I will help (=laugh maniacally). Yeah, help.**

* * *

Bast

_His breathe came in ragged pants. _

_This was not good. _

_He was never this clumsy._

_ What is this? _

_What was clogging his senses? _

_Why was he so slow?_

_ Why were his actions clumsy and awkward?_

_ Not deft and precise like they normally are?_

_ What sludge was he trudging through? _

_He couldn't afford to waste time like this. He had people to protect! He had to protect _him_. He _Must_! Something feral sparked inside him; A primal anger, a pure fury, an animalistic rage. Ancient feelings, such that have been there since before birth, re-blossomed. His speed was increasing with his anger; he felt his lips pull back into a snarl, exposing sharpened canines. _Faster_. __**Faster**__. His feet pounded at the ground. Petty attempts to stop him were brushed aside. _

Weak all of them weak! I am a _**God**_! Infidels keep me from my prize!

_He laughed bitterly, the laughter progressively becoming hysterical. His crazed laughter morphed into an impatient roar. _

_What was he covered in?_

_ Was it liquid?_

_ It could no longer be discerned._

_ Was he covered in blood? _

_Or was it mud?_

_ Was that salt water or tears?_

_ Was there a difference? _

No_! Trivial! Everything else was irrelevant except _Him_! Save him! Protect him! _Habibi I'm coming!_ No one can harm you. No one shall dare. No one will touch what is __**Mine**__. _

_The ground quaked; his eyes narrowed the slit like pupils merely thin lines. _

If anyone dared…_ His lips curled at the mere thought. One hair harmed on his beloved and he would destroy everything! _

_The shadows shall consume all! _

_He snarled once again nearing his destination._

_ His beloved shall not be touched! _

_If anyone harmed him in the slightest he would cover the world with shadows! _

_The Shadows would tenderly preserve Habibi and destroy the warped ways of the rest of reality._

_ He ripped the door apart. Cold, it was too cold and too pale. __Red, there was too much of it everywhere. _

_He would bring death to this cold world. _

_He would paint this cold world in blood._

_ An inhumane shriek and a dying wail._

_ Then the blackness rolls in….. _

Officer Atemu's eyes snapped open. He gripped the frame of his rosewood desk harshly with clammy hands. He bent forward resting his forehead on the cool wood. His throat was burning, he could honestly retch. His muscles ached and his back was sore. His eyes drooped to bloodshot slits. He was never coming into work with a hangover again. He let out a small groan. Gingerly he rubbed his face with calloused hands, never again. He was never drinking again, especially after that fucked up dream. He snorted. That blood bath was a nightmare. Holy shit, _holy friggen shit_. What was that anyways? Since when did he have subconscious motives to cause the apocalypse? Really, is it normal to have a genocidal dream every once and a while? Well. Hell, with his line of work it might not be that uncommon. Domino City Police Officer; Of Domino City, Japan; Yami Atemu: age 24. Special agent of the A.K.H.U's specifically trained to detain and capture…. 'Special' criminals, if you will- special being the slang equivalent to 'Super Villain'. Yep. Yami Atemu is a powerless 'Super Hero'. Eat your heart out Batman. Yami looked up only to see massive piles of paper work and groaned. He was a superhero that had a shit ton of paperwork.

"Yo! Yams'!" Officer Atemu sighed out through his nose.

Only one person on his squad had the gall (stupidity) and permission to call him that. He kept his pace going down the gray blue hallways of the Domino Police station. He didn't even turn around.

"Yes Officer Wheeler?" said blonde haired Brooklyn punk- cough- officer, jogged up to the other. "Yams'! Hey man, where ya been?!"

"Officer Wheeler, I'm very busy."

Joey grabbed Yami's shoulders jumping in front of him. "We got a sighting!"

Yami's blood-red eyes quickly shot to the taller man. Joey Wheeler. First lieutenant is a tall lanky dirty blonde with tan skin and a thick Brooklyn accent. Yami the Captain of his division was nearly a half a foot shorter than his lieutenant and about ten thousand times scarier. While the other man was taller he just had a friendly face, slightly broad chin, barely rounded cheeks, fairly large amber eyes, and shaggy blonde hair. Yami was fairly sure he was human manifestation of a golden retriever.

Yami on the other hand was short in stature but huge in presence. High sharp cheek bones which flowed to an elegantly pointed chin, a sloped nose, tight lips, and naturally narrow eyes. His crimson eyes that, upon closer inspection, had small flecks of purple in them and a ghostly pale complexion that refused to tan -much to the Captain's utter annoyance.

"Who?" Yami demanded immediately.

Joey almost took a step back staring into his bosses eyes, out of sheer will and tolerance he managed not to. He did however retract his hands from Yami's shoulder if not a fraction too quickly. "Him, sir. It's Bast."

Yami immediately tensed he pivoted on his heel walking sharply towards the exit, all previous work forgotten. "Wheeler. Now."

Yami's lips pursed, he knew the other would've followed anyways. Bast. His jaw clenched. _Bast_. That evil bitch. Bast the Egyptian cat goddess and protector of lower Khemet and the Pharaoh. Or to Yami, the most annoying, flirtatious, dag-nasty-evil, Son of a bitchin thief out there. He strode past co-workers and interns alike to irate to notice them. The officer found himself in front of his Black Mercedes Benz's door. He whipped it open and slid in, pulling his keys out and starting his car. Lieutenant Wheeler was already in the passenger's seat.

"Time to go capture that little bitch." Yami growled, a wicked smirk alighting his features. Joey suddenly felt very cold, and very claustrophobic. _Oh gods why? _He was in the car with his psychopathic boss- didn't his father warn him about this?

Obsidian claws raked through the treasure; his ears twitched. Paw like hands scooped up the valuables. He was a vigilante, a thief, a brigand, a marauder, a bandit, and his personal favorite a cat burglar. Oh so many titles. If only he could trade them in for riches. A wicked grin graced his lips. The thief was currently crouched on a six story rooftop. He was waiting for his favorite little cop. A clawed finger drew patterns in the gravel beneath it. The figure's smirk never left. He couldn't wait. It had been nearly a month since his last heist and encounter. Encounter with who you may ask? Oh that's easy only the most smexy hunk of man meat for miles. His name was addicting and smooth like chocolate, which just rolled off the tongue, he's- _**Click. Click.**_ -pointing a gun at my head.

"_Bast_." The name was hissed. Oh it sent shivers down his spine. Said figure turned around fluidly leering at his company.

"Oh _darling_, you kept me waiting. I was beginning to worry. After all who knows what _criminals_ are _lurking_ out there." Bast's dark lips were pulling in a lecherous grin.

"You mean _scum_ like you?" Officer Atemu challenged. Two pistols drawn both aimed at the thief across from him.

Bast put a hand to his leather clad chest, on his clawed hands were fingerless fur gloves- with leather 'pads' on the palms- that nearly reached his elbows. He was clad in a black sleeveless leather top, hugging his torso in all the right places, with golden seams. His upper arms were adorned with golden bands. Clinging to his legs was a pair of low riding dark –nearly black- royal purple leather pants, also with gold seems. Two belts looped their way around his waist, a violet one with black designs and a black one with gold hieroglyphics. On his feet were two open toed padded black fabric shoes. (Some time ago Yami dubbed them his kitty-ninja shoes made for silence.) There was a bit of a theme there.

Bast tilted his head back slightly in mock pain. "Oh sweetheart, you wound me."

Atemu growled. "Call me one more pet name, and I'll see to it your prison life will be hell."

Bast's golden eye's widened. "And how will you do that, cutie? You have to catch me first. Only then can you _punish_ me." Damn bastard purred that last part, friggin' double meanings.

Atemu's eyes narrowed to red slits as he kept them trained on Bast, who was drinking the attention like the whore he was. Did he mention how much he _hated_ Bast? "Honey if you keep looking at me like that I might not be able to keep it in."

Atemu's lips pulled back, barely revealing his own canines. This guy… He was just begging to be _killed_! Atemu snapped back to focus his expression going back to stoic, he wouldn't let this fiend bait him. Bast pouted. He flat out pouted and crossed his arms, like a child. His officer wasn't playing along anymore! He went back to that boring old stoic expression, one a face that pretty should never sport.

"Darling, you look much more sexy angry." He voiced his compliment...

Only to be received with a gunshot.

Bast gracefully dodged and hissed. He crouched in a defensive manner. Bast wasn't per say, Human. This was fairly obvious by his golden eyes, clawed hands, too-pale skin, and ethereal movements. But what really blew away all doubt were his ears and tail. Atop his head sat two huge, black _cat_ ears tipped in violet. Sashaying around his hips was a black tail, golden base, violet tip. His face had sharp cheek bones that were slightly muted and lower down than Yami's. His chin was a bit more rounded and his golden eyes were _big_. They were narrow at the ends and round in the middle the irises were a deep golden color that was constantly shifting with different shades and tints. The pupils were black cat slits. His eye lashes were dark and looked to be outlined with mascara, or more properly Kohl. A line of black came from the base of his eyes to the tips of his cheeks the line branched off into a smaller one that curved to the side. Where a humans normal ears would be were a pair of headphone like- black covers. The headband seated just behind his ears pushing his extremely spikey, ebony hair back in horizontal spikes. The spikes highlighted with gold, sharp blonde bangs framed his face, some had onyx highlights.

Bast flexed his claws; his loot was already tucked away. He had just enough time for a little 'lovers quarrel'. Atemu kept shooting the monster in front of him. He was trying to get Bast away from the edge. Past encounters gave him more than enough reason to do so. They had been going at each other like this for half a year now. A low growl came from his throat, Bast glared at Atemu from beneath his bangs he stalked forward moving against the officer's fire.

"_Abomination_!" Atemu spat out.

Bast's lips twitched. "Cute." He deadpanned then leapt forward lunging at the officer.

Atemu rolled out of the way and continued his fire on the Cat-beast. Bast darted forward, alternating between four paws and two feet. Atemu was trying his damndest to stay at least three steps back but Bast would have none of that. Bast lunged straight at Atemu, a sudden head on assault. The captain's eyes widened then he smirked and pointed his guns at Bast's forehead. _**BANG**_. _**SLASH**_. Atemu fired, Bast twisted un-naturally mid-air clipping the guns with his claws as he managed to bring Atemu down. He landed on his feet a few inches away from the Officer. Bast hissed, his shoulder….He brought a claw up to it, blood. His eye twitched. His nostrils flared. Meanwhile Atemu was scrambling back up, groping around for his weapons. One was completely demolished. The other however survived. He aimed at Bast…Who was gone. _Fuck_!

Yami cursed, loudly and vividly for a good five minutes straight. He called in a search party despite knowing the chances were slim. He knew he hit that damn thief, and that brought a small smirk to his face, but he still lost him. The Captain stalked crossly back to his car, Wheeler was with forensics, he could catch a ride later. He was going to find that flea-ridden son of a bitch. He turned his car on and punched the acceleration. The sudden speed did nothing for his newfound migraine. God damn that fucking cat.

Bast let out a long breath of air. He looked back over his good shoulder, frowning. He managed to get far enough away, but he knew how tenacious his darling little captain was. He jerked suddenly arms wrapping around his chest protectively. He slumped against an alley wall hissing.

"Itai, itai, itai…." He groaned, shook out his limbs then dashed onwards.

Bast's eyes narrowed as he hissed. He couldn't go home yet; he still had to retrieve his loot, which was in the other Ra damn direction! What was wrong with him!? He fell off the wrong side of the freaking building!? He was never this clumsy!- Bast froze his eyes widening considerably. A shudder made its way down his spine, the one De Ja Vu leaves in its wake. A sick feeling set itself in his gut. He quickly shook it off and kept going. He'd have to be careful, Ra knows his 'Temmy already called in a search team.

Bast sunk his claws into the building he began to climb up, maybe the roof was still clear….. _Shit! _Nope! Okay! Around we go. Bast dropped down the building and crept around climbing in a horizontal position. He was wary of making marks and the officers below him. One looked up. Bast pressed into the building recognizing the officer. It was that blonde- Joey - the one that always hung around 'Temmy. Bast's tail flicked a bit, he pouted; he wished he could be around 'Temmy like that. Even as an underling. Ooh that'd make for a kinky- _Fuck! Focus! _

The blonde (that reminded him strangely of a dog) was looking way to close to his hiding spot for comfort. Bast didn't dare move; he knew the human eyes were attracted to movement. He merely pressed himself further into the shadows. The shadows shifted and wrapped around him. Bast shuddered. He didn't use any powers that meant the shadows were feeding off of his energy to act upon their wills. It's quite different from _him_ willing _them_ to do such. Oh yes, Bast has- what he nicknamed- 'Shadow powers'.

To put it in basically, nearly incorrectly, terms Bast could control the shadows. Sort of….Kind of…..Not really.

In actuality the 'shadows' were sentient beings from another realm that could transfer to this realm via host that was/is somehow linked to their realm and has unnatural bouts of energy. The host must possess higher energy levels so the shadows can make a proper 'crossing' and inhabit a space on whichever plane for whatever amount of time. Otherwise the shadows could collapse mid crossing thusly tearing apart their host's soul and bringing it back to their realm with them, leaving the body behind in a comatose state.

As said the shadows are sentient- conscious beings. Though the term sentient is used loosely for the shadows are not compassionate creatures, and the realm they originated from was pretty much the ancient Egyptian equivalent to hell. Like, Ammit's house. Also known as the Shadow Realm.

Bast happened to be one of those 'hosts' and a powerful one at that. The reason for that being so is he was a child of Bastet* hence the cat ears and tail. A child or more correctly human manifestation of Bastet, but those were unnecessary technicalities. He knew that these religious facts had long been dissolved into myths and legend- but honestly!

This world had far more 'abominations' (Guess who he's quoting) than it figured. He was just one that came out of the closet! A metaphorical closet which shouldn't exist in the first place!

Bast blinked, he let his thoughts slip away from him. Anyways Bast wasn't using his 'Shadow Powers' because the police force happened to have a device that could detect increased energy sources. The machine was called the Kaibagraph he believed. He mentally shrugged and thought _meh_.

Though it was true he didn't summon the shadows there might've been a slight increase in power with them acting. That was risky. He looked down and saw that Officer Wheeler and the others weren't paying attention anymore. He slipped forwards making his way around the building. He climbed to the fifth story and slid his hands against a particular crevice in the glass. The glass fell through but he gently caught it and set it down. The opening was about 3 ½ feet across. Bast squeezed his upper torso into the opening; reaching in and grabbing the generic sack hidden inside. Bast had his toes and knees braced against the glass beneath him; he gripped the satchel in his mouth and gently pulled back tail swaying happily. _Success_! He yanked himself out of the opening and turned, his gaze meeting burning crimson.

Yami was just about to bang his head against the wheel. He really was. The only thing preventing him from doing so was his killer 'Bast-induced' migraine. Bast seemed to be the root of all his problems and he was _so_ ready to just shoot the little fucker.

Regretfully his job prevented him from doing that, the same time it allowed it. Freakin' irony. Then he had an epiphany, Bast would have to go back for his loot! He tended to hide it close to the crime scene so he could have his 'lovers spat' or whatever with Yami. Much to said persons chagrin. Not only would the cops surrounding the area slow him down but the wound Yami dealt him would too! _Hazah_! (No he did not just think that).

Yami whipped the car around hurtling towards the crime scene. He seriously hoped he wasn't too late. Much to Yami's amazement he wasn't. In fact he was far from it. He looked up at the perfectly round leather clad ass stuck up in the air. A poufy tail was swaying in a cheery manner next to it. Not only was he amazed he had indeed found Bast- grabbing his loot no less- but he was even more surprised he was _amused,_ if not embarrassed-at the sight of his enemy in such a (suggestive) position.

_Bast's_ _perverted without even trying_, he mused offhandedly for a moment.

Officer Atemu rested his hand on his hip the other gripping his gun he smirked as he watched the other maneuver out, a satchel of stolen riches clasped firmly in his mouth. His golden gaze went straight to Atemu's crimson one. His ears twitched registering the sight of his foe and his eyes widened (apparently they _could_ get bigger) a bit.

He almost looked cu- oh no. Bast was grinning _that_ grin.

He plucked the satchel out of his mouth. "Enjoy the view?"

Atemu inwardly sighed. Yup, pervy as ever. The officer raised his gun taking stance. "You won't get away from me." Atemu growled out.

Bast smirked, his tail waving around "Who says I want to?" he countered with a purr.

His eye twitched, partially from the migraine partially from the headache that is Bast. Bast scraped a claw against the glass making a horrible screech. Atemu winced gritting his teeth; Bast's motions were similar but not as dramatic.

"Uncomfortable darling? You should probably rest." He taunted weakly. Atemu's lips pulled back into a snarl, he glared up at Bast. Bast stared back steadily. His expression softened in the slightest and he disappeared, shadows consuming him.

Yami watched his eyes progressively widening he -being the perceptive person he was even in a state of pain- did notice his foe's expression soften. A part of him flared up at the implied pity but he knew that wasn't what he saw. It was compassion? Sympathy even? Was Bast just deceiving him, playing mind games? He snorted deciding not to think about it. Screw it. He lost Bast- again- he was tired, irritated and grumpy. He looked at his watch, 2 a.m. and he still had a report to type up and file. _Fuck_.

Bast looked at his surroundings, home. He could cry, he really could. Finally back, it had been a long day, he had a bullet in his shoulder, and he was freakin tired. Bast slung the satchel over his good shoulder and leapt onto the roof. He smiled fondly crouching down and opening the sky light, yes. He was finally back. Home at the Kame Game Shop in downtown Domino, owned by Suguroku Motou. Bast's golden eyes shifted into a rich amethyst, he flopped down on his bed heaving a tired sigh. "Yuugi? Is that you?" 'Yuugi's' shockingly purple eyes slid shut a lazy smile spread on his face, "Yes Grandpa."

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Is it good? Bad? Confusing? Criticism is craved and appreciated! Reviews are the same! This actually wasn't the first story I was going to post, but this was the first one to get written first so, meh. Enjoy! Erm, See ya! **

**Okay, I was kindly informed about the spacing issues I had and I think I fixed them... I think. I'll have to remind myself to write like that! Heh, blonde, I know. And for the italics part at the beginning it was intentionally written like that. I know I'm going to get some questions or comments on it later, so I'm just gonna let ya know now. Completely intentional. **


End file.
